The Calm Before the Storm
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: One-shot. Post SK. Dimitri survives. A thunderstorm is brewing in Montana, the worst storm of the year. What happens when Rose is terrified of thunderstorms? Inspired by the storm that's brewing right now...


Disclaimer: I do not own VA, the wondrous Richelle Mead does

RPOV:

**"**To make this move, you place your legs like this." Dimitri demonstrated. "Then you -" He paused in his speech to look out the open door. He stared intently at the sky. "There's going to be a storm," he said.

I tried to raise my eyebrow like he did, failing. "How do you know, oh wise one? You can predict the future now?" I asked him sarcastically.

Dimitri shook his head, ever serious. "No, you can tell by how calm it is, except for the wind. It's going to be a bad one," he remarked, still looking outside.

I looked nervously outside. "You sure about that?" I hoped he would say no.

Dimitri nodded, then turned away. "Alright, let's finish up this lesson before it hits."

I swallowed nervously, but allowed my mind to be pulled back to the lesson.

After we finished, Dimitri walked me back to my dorm room. We walked in companionable silence until we reached the building. There we paused. Dimitri glanced up at the sky again.

He muttered something in Russian before turning to me. "Make sure you stay away from the windows tonight, Roza," he said seriously. Making sure no one was around, he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. "Stay safe, Roza."

"You too, Comrade," I whispered as he walked away. I turned and rapidly climbed the steps to my room before the storm could hit.

* * *

I jumped as lightning struck once more. At the moment, I was huddle under my blankets, on my bed, as far from the window as I could get. It was the middle of the day, but it was black as midnight outside. I let out a little shriek, clutching Dimitri's shirt closer to me, as the thunder sounded, milliseconds after the lightning.

I let out a tearless sob, too terrified to care how I appeared. The rain hammered my window and the side of the school, hitting nearly as hard as hail would. Lightning struck once more, the thunder sounding as if the skies were tearing themselves apart. I half expected to see Zeus come out, the clouds tearing themselves to reveal him. The rain intensified, causing me to start shaking.

The next lightning strike was almost immediately followed by thunder. It was so loud and close that the whole room shook. I had no pride or dignity left as I fell off my bed and scurried to my closet, closing the door. With shaking hands, I dialed Dimitri's number on my cell phone, my mind too scattered to hit speed dial.

"Hello?" His beautifully warm voice answered almost instantly, sounding a bit rough from sleep.

"Dimitri," I sobbed out in a hoarse whisper. "Please. I'm scared."

"Roza?" he mumbled, confused. I heard rustling, as if he was getting up. "Roza, where are you? What's wrong?" His tone took on a fanatic quality.

"M-my room." I let out a small cry of fear as thunder rumbled, shaking the room once more. "Please, Dimitri!" Tears were pouring down my face.

"I'll be right there, my Roza. It will be alright." I could hear him closing his door and pounding down the steps.

"Hurry," I whispered, almost unable to speak due to my shaking.

"My Roza, I must get off the phone. I need to go outside to get to you."

"N-no!" I wailed. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me!"

"Roza, I'll be right with you, I promise. It'll be just a little bit, okay?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Alright," I breathed.

"Alright." He hung up the phone.

I simply lay there, on the floor of my closet, the phone still in my hand, sobs shaking my entire body. After a few moments, I curled into myself, in a tight fetal position. Outside, thunder stuck.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed. I didn't know. I was lost in my own mind. Trees were crashing, the school was drowning, a fire roared, devouring everything in its path. Lightning struck, splitting people in half. Thunder shook the ground apart. I could feel everything falling into the hole created, building, trees, people, all falling into the deepest pits of hell, Hades laughing the entire time, as Zeus threw another thunderbolt, and Poseidon bid the sea to come to land. I could feel myself falling, farther and farther, my mouth open in a soundless scream. Hands touched me, grabbed, pulling me further in. I thrashed, trying to get away, trying to make them let me go. _Rose, Rose, Rose, _they kept whispering.

"_Roza."_

They wouldn't let go, their grip too tight on me, I was going to die, I was going to -

"Roza! Stop it! It's me, Dimitri!" His voice broke through.

I let out a cry of relief as I recognized the hands grabbing me, pulling me closer to them. I clutched his shirt, pulling myself ever closer.

"Dimitri," I whimpered weakly. "Don't let them get me."

"I won't, my Roza, I won't ever let anyone get you." Dimitri pulled me out of my closet. Outside, the storm raged on.

Dimitri brought me over to my bed, and pulled the covers back, before laying down, me still in his arms. He pulled me even closer, until I was completely covered by his body, a barrier between me and the storm. He began murmuring in Russian in my ear.

I clung to him, terrified that he would disappear.

Suddenly, Dimitri switched to English. "It's alright, my Roza. you're safe now. You'll always be safe with me, milaya. I'll keep you safe. You're okay, nothing can get you. I've got you, my Roza. Everything will be okay. Focus on my voice."

Slowly, slowly, I focused on his voice, on his scent, on his feel. One of my ears was pressed against his chest, his heartbeat becoming a lullaby to chase away the monsters. My other ear his lips were pressed against, muttering sweet nothings and reassurances to me. Slowly, slowly, I began to calm down. My entire being was so focused on him that the storm faded away into the distance, until it was only Dimitri I could hear, only Dimitri I could feel. Every time thunder shook the building, I would flinch. but each time it was less violent, less noticeable, until I simply blinked.

"That's right, my Roza," Dimitri crooned into my ear as my eyelids became heavy. "Go to sleep my darling. The storm is far away."

As my eyes finally closed, Dimitri began singing softly in Russian. The soothing sound, combined with Dimitri, lulled me to sleep. Outside, the storm began to fade.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to sunshine and birds singing. I groaned. It was too early to be awake. I snuggled deeper into bed, burying my face in Dimitri's chest. I smiled with contentment as his arms tightened around me. Wait a minute.

My eyes snapped open as memories of last night flashed through my mind. My face flared with heat as I stared at my wall with mortification freezing my limbs. What must Dimitri think of me now?

Carefully, I began extricating myself from his body, which was still wrapped around me protectively, although we had shifted in the night so that he was spooning me as I faced the wall.

I only got as far as pulling his arm away from my stomach before he mumbled, "What are you doing, Roza?"

I froze, then winced, once more mortified. I couldn't face him, not after my weakness yesterday. I cursed myself to oblivion. Why couldn't I have put my big girl panties on, and sucked it up?

"Roza?"

I didn't want to move; I could only hope he would leave. In fact, he probably would. He was probably as embarrassed about my weakness as I was. I felt him sigh.

"You're leaving me no choice but to do this, Roza."

I only had time to wonder, _Do what? _before I was spun around and found myself laying his chest, my face inches away from his. I let out a startled yelp.

It took a few seconds for me to focus on his face, but the instant I did, I looked away, face burning. I was surprised it hadn't crumbled into ash yet.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked, concern evident in his voice.

I shook my head, before lowering it in shame. "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

A beat of silence passed, then Dimitri pulled my face up. "For what?" he asked with puzzlement.

"For my weakness last night," I said in the same small voice, shame clear in my tone. I slanted my eyes away from him.

"Roza..." He sighed with frustration. "Last wasn't a weakness, and I don't think any less of you because of it."

I looked at him with disbelief. "You-you don't?" I asked hopefully.

Dimitri sighed again, then brushed hair out of my eyes. "No, Roza," he said, cupping my face. "I would never think any less of you. No one is perfect; your fear simply makes you more human." He kissed me chastely on the lips. "I'll always protect you, even if it's from a storm." He kissed me again.

I sighed with relief. "Thank you," I said with gratitude.

Dimitri smiled. "Nothing to thank me for."

I shook my head. "You got out of bed, interrupted your sleep, went outside during the worst storm of the year, just to babysit me because I can't handle a little bit of thunder." I snorted, feeling a bit disgusted with myself.

"It wasn't a bit of thunder. And I'm glad you called me. Never hesitate to ask me for help, Roza. I will never think less of you." Dimitri pulled me down to hug me tight.

I felt a smile spread across my lips. Glancing around my room, I noticed his duster hanging on the closet door, his boots by my door, and his shirt and pants hanging on my desk chair. On further inspection, everything seemed to be a bit damp. It was then that the realisation hit me: Dimitri was wearing nothing but boxers. The thought sent a shiver through me, and Dimitri, thinking I was cold, pulled the blanket over us. I sighed in contentment, deciding the moment was too perfect to ruin in it by pushing for sex. Besides, Dimitri was adamant that we wait for graduation.

"I love you, Comrade," I mumbled against his skin.

"I love you too, my Roza," he whispered into my ear, his voice oozing warmth and love.

I smiled against his shoulder. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Dimitri pulled back a bit so he could see me. "You're the best thing that's happened to me too. You always will be."

I leaned down, sealing a perfect morning with a perfect kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Well...random one-shot! It was inspired by the storm brewing outside right now. I'm sure most, if not all, of you have heard of Hurricane Sandy...? Personally I don't think it'll be as bad as everyone says it will be – it never is. Well, sometimes it is. Okay, it won't be that bad at my house, but I hope everyone stays safe.  
So...what do you think? I won't continue this, so don't ask! Well, maybe...But not any time **__**soon! I'm hopefully going to update Never Too Late and Until the End before November hits, as I will be focusing on my original novel, and NaNoWriMo. Here's to hoping I finish it! **_


End file.
